Lady Shilo's Conquest
by Hawkyshadows
Summary: POKEMON CONQUEST FIC Shilo is the young warlord of Aurora until one day defending her kingdom she meets a girl made Oichi, Oichi tells her of a man wanting to destroy their home and only Shilo can stop him! Should i continue this? let me know Rated M for later chapters
1. Lady Shilo Meets Oichi

**Lady Shilo's Conquest**

The Rensi region, a land of Pokémon, warriors and the ties that bind them there is a legend in this land: if any one warlord can conquer all 17 kingdoms then the Pokémon that created Ransei shall reveal itself that is what drives each warlord on their paths of conquest one particular warlord is Lady Shilo of the Kingdom of Aurora, a girl with long brown hair tied up so that it fell neatly down the back of her head she had pink highlights hiding here and there that were only noticeable if you looked close, her armor was white with dark arm, shoulder, and hip guards along with a bronze head guard peeking out under her hair. She wore a dash of purple at her hips and on her feet with a pink and white cloth tied over the purple.

Oichi, a girl with a small pink and yellow bow in her reddish brown hair and pink and yellow armor with white under clothes watched the young warlord and her partner Eevee, a light blush on her face "Hmm…" she was deep in thought until someone bumped into her "Ahh!" the person was a short boy with long silvery hair wearing red and he had what looked like horns coming out of his hair though it was just part of his armor "So this is Aurora's new warlord?" he said looking at his two friends "Hmm, hey is that an Eevee" said the boys dark hair companion "That's a Pokémon you don't usually see around here" said the third, who like the boy has silvery hair but he was wearing green clothes.

"Hey you, your Shilo right, Aurora's new warlord?" Lady Shilo, turned to face a large dark skinned man with a fur outlined shirt that revealed most of his underbody as he took a bite out of bread "I'm Koroku and this is Nagayasu" he said gesturing to a man with short dark green hair with brown armor and yellow shirt underneath he was flexing his muscles "we're from Ignis that's the kingdom next to this one" Nagayashu said "and we've come to challenge you to a battle!" Koroku said taking a vicious bite out of his bread.

Oichi watched Lady Shilo accept their challenge with her battle cry "I'll defend this kingdom till the very end" though she was brave she was outnumbered and they knew it "Heh there's only one of you this is gunna be easy" said Koroku as his partner Tepig entered the field "Aurora's castle is as good as ours" agreed Nagayasu while his partner Bidoof took to the battle.

Oichi saw Lady Shilo bite her lip _I have to help_ she thought "Please wait!" she shouted to the startled battlers "I'll fight with you" she said exchanging a glance with Lady Shilo as Jigglypuff join her side "Well the more the merrier" said Nagayasu, starting to sweat "Join forces if you like it won't make a difference" his partner added looking much more confident. Oichi commanded Jigglypuff forward and watched as Lady Shilo stared seemingly off into space "well I feel bad for you having just become a warlord and all, but you're going to have to leave that castle before you even settle in" he laughed seeing Lady Shilo's blank face.

"L-Lady Shilo" Oichi said feeling nervous but she didn't respond just sent Eevee forward to stand beside Jigglypuff then Koroku ordered Tepig forward one step and Nagayasu ordered Bidoof forward two. "If these people take over our castle Aurora will be… All right leave this one to me" Oichi said with resolve sending Jigglypuff in front of Bidoof and attack him with Double Slap, he was quickly defeated "I'll remember this you know, don't think I won't" Nagayasu said grabbing Bidoof off the battle field and staying to watch the finish of the battle.

Lady Shilo let out a deep calming breath and sent Eevee in front of Tepig "Use Quick Attack Eevee" she ordered quickly, Tepig stood no chance "Huh what, I'll remember this you know" growled Koroku as he fetched Tepig "Aurora Castle will never fall to you" she shouted throw a fist in the air while Eevee jumped for joy in their victory. "Yo-You're strong, much stronger then they said you'd be" Koroku said in surprise at the aftermath of their loss "What are we going to do now Lord Hideyoshi is going to be mad" his partner sighed "Never mind that let's just get out of here" Koroku said quickly taking off for the castle gates followed soon after by Nagayasu. Oichi gasped in surprise "Your link with Eevee Lady Shilo, it's already so strong you might just be the one" she looked at Jigglypuff, who nodded in agreement as Lady Shilo celebrated with Eevee.

"Oh I'm sorry" she gasped remembering "I never introduced myself I'm Oichi I've been on a journey with Jigglypuff here for quite some time" she paused as Jigglypuff waved happily in greeting "But um i-if you don't mind I'd like to join your army, Lady Shilo, would you be willing to have me?" she asked her grip tightening slight on Jigglypuff as she waited Lady Shilo's answer. She started to panic slightly as she saw her exchange a glance with Eevee but didn't respond "I've decided you're the one I want to serve, Lady Shilo! Please let me! I won't fight for any other warlord! Please! You're the only one I want to work for, Lady Shilo… Please….Please, let me join you!"

Lady Shilo held her hands up in surrender "Sure welcome aboard" she grinned and gave a thumbs up "Th-Thank you! As a warrior, I will give my all in your service. But it's a worry…it seems the flames of conflict have reached Aurora as well…" she shook her head and continued on with a happy smile " if we're going to help you Lady Shilo, Jigglypuff and I are going to have to become much stronger." Lady Shilo nodded at her "Yeah but first how about we get some rest you and Jigglypuff look like you're about to fall asleep where you stand. To be honest Oichi _was _tired but she hadn't wanted to show it "Alright" she said following Lady Shilo into Aurora's castle, a large white building with large flags flying from every available spot without being a hindrance feeling an odd lightheaded sensation whenever Lady Shilo brushed against her, though she figured she was just tired.


	2. Moonlight Discovery

**Moonlight Discovery**

Oichi woke up rather suddenly and lay in the dark, wondering what could have woken her then she noticed Jigglypuff was awake as well and heading out into the hall so Oichi quickly followed, curious about what was going on. Soon Oichi and Jigglypuff were reaching the top of the castle it was then that she began to hear the music, it seemed to float on the breeze itself it was a pleasant song that brought a calm smile to Oichi and Jigglypuff's faces. Oichi followed Jigglypuff through the door that lead to the roof of the castle and gave a quiet gasp of surprise at what she saw; sitting at the top of the highest part of the castle was Lady Shilo her hair was down for once without the ties it reaches down to the middle of her thighs, she was wearing a white nightgown and against her lips was an ocarina and as she played Pokémon either laid near her feet or swayed with her song, the large golden moon and silvery stars completed the wonderfully beautiful scene. Oichi watched Lady Shilo play, she looked beautiful and made her heart race Oichi felt a blush creep up her face _what is this feeling? What was making her feel so lightheaded and nervous?_

Lady Shilo continued to play her song; she played every so often for the Pokémon of her kingdom it made them happy and helped her relax. She noticed Jigglypuff come over and settle beside Eevee she smiled at them as she finished playing "Glad you liked it" she said as the Pokémon cheered taking a playful bow "If you all want to spend the night your welcome to, just don't make a mess in the morning alright?" she said opening the door to her castle, allowing the Pokémon who wanted to stay, inside. She smiled as Eevee leaped onto her shoulder she petted his head as she spoke "You tired buddy?" she looked at his drooping eyes and chuckled "Let's get you to bed, sound good?" she went through the door and shut it silently behind her passing by Oichi's room, noticed Jigglypuff jumping on the bed which caused her to laugh and headed into her room. Her room was a simple one it had tan walls and a white bed with tan blankets, she figured why not she was the kingdom of Aurora after all she giggled looking at all the Pokémon around her room, she had always felt more comfortable with Pokémon then with people because of her lack of parents most people had thought of her as a nuisance and nothing more but now she was their warlord she had certainly proved herself no doubt, she slid into her bed beside the Pokémon and quickly fell asleep.

Oichi started toward the door of the castle as soon as she felt the coast was clear _I think something's wrong with me, maybe I'm coming down with something_ she thought pressing a hand to her forehead, but other than feeling oddly warm she felt fine, so maybe she was developing a fever or something but then again that didn't explain why it just sprang up tonight watching Lady Shilo. She walked down the hall, though now her head didn't register her surrounds she was too busy thinking about when her sickness could have started. She had felt a little dizzy when she was being led to the castle though as she had thought before she could've just been tired. She noticed that she had passed her room and was now standing outside Lady Shilo's curious she peeked inside, Lady Shilo was fast asleep Eevee and several of the kingdom's Pokémon laying beside her on the bed and several more all around the room. Oichi smiled softly entering the room and pulling Lady Shilo light gray comforter over her and her guest shutting the door quietly shut behind her as she left.

Oichi walked down the hall to her room, laughing as she saw Jigglypuff jumping on the bed but after a moment scolding her for doing so on someone else's bed. She slid into bed after Jigglypuff stopped jumping and again let her mind wander to the previous day "It was nice of Lady Shilo to let us join her, she's really strong I think she can stop Nobunaga don't you Jigglypuff…she's pretty when she smiles" she grinned then realizing what she said her eyes widened and she shot up out of bed. It made sense the warm feelings, the odd dizziness, even the things watching Lady Shilo play moments ago was it possible that she….had feelings for Lady Shilo? "Jigglypuff what do you think?" she said turning to her partner in the darkness of the room, forgetting for a moment that Jigglypuff couldn't speak human. Jigglypuff could offer no comfort for Oichi because she could feel odd feelings coming off her human whenever the one known as Lady Shilo happened to be present but she did not know what that meant either, her being a Pokémon and all and not quite understanding humans. Oichi continued to think over the possibilities of her current situation; it could just be something else she could just be jumping to conclusions "That's probably it" she muttered settling back into her bed, she probably was just sick and tired it wasn't right for a girl to have those types of feelings for another girl, was it? But if it wasn't right then why did she even think she could have these feelings in the first place? She was developing a headache stressing over this, she just needed rest and then she'd figure things out in the morning. Oichi closed her eyes on a sigh and with Lady Shilo's performance on her mind fell asleep and fell prey to her mind's darkest desires in the predawn this would be the first of many nights that Lady Shilo would walk free in her dreams.

Lady Shilo was dreaming as well though her dreams were anything but pleasant, in her dreams the darkness of the earth surrounded her cutting off her air and burying her till she choked. An old childhood fear lives in her dreams even after the years she spent trying to rid herself of the fear in her waking hours but the mind does not forget so easily. Eevee, as well, seemed to be suffering from the same terror that visited his companion though both met doing the event that caused their fear only together do they seem to conquer the fear that visited them in dreams. No one but the two knew of their fear but little did the pair know that they would be meeting their fear once more very soon.

Author's Note~

The song i hear Lady Shilo playing in this chapter is here: watch?v=qFVhJ_lunCQ


	3. Conquering Ignis

**Conquering Ignis**

Lady Shilo tied up the straps on her bag and tightened her armor she and Oichi had been training for 5 months and she finally decided to conquer Ignis, the fire nation, Eevee and Jigglypuff were much stronger and so were their links. She excited her castle, and with her trusted partner Eevee at her side, heading down the dusty road toward the gardens behind the castle she was going to miss this place it had been her playground and hideout when she was young and her kingdom and world now. Oichi watched Lady Shilo from the room she had been given in the castle, it was a little smaller than Lady Shilo but looked completely different, where Lady Shilo had white and tan everywhere Oichi's room was more white and lavender. The room had a relaxing air to it and if the winds were going the right way the scent of the flowers in the garden could float through the windows. She had long since come to terms with her attraction to Lady Shilo but she didn't dare tell her, she could just see the outcome of that conversation: her thrown out and never seeing Lady Shilo again just the thought of it make her heart ache how was it possible that a person could grow to care for someone so quickly and so much that the thought of being away from them could cause pain almost like a wound. She didn't know what she was going to do about these feelings but for the time being she would just let them be that couldn't hurt could it? She watched Lady Shilo in the garden though she had decided to invade Ignis during a heated argument with Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori Oichi knew she would miss Aurora she would too to be honest, she had grown to love this place almost as much as she loved her old home.

Lady Shilo kneeled down so that she was nearly eye level with the small eyes watching her from the pond. "Hello there friends, I have a request for you, I'm going to be gone for a little while and I'd like you to take care of our gardens while I'm away" she said, talking to all the Pokémon around her but directing her focus on the Woopers in front of her because they were very shy. She was not disappointed because despite the fact she was still standing before them the Pokémon began to water and take care of the gardens. She knew she was taking a dangerous leap invading Ignis, but she had a point to prove not only to those three from this morning but to the world that it didn't matter how young she was she could do anything any other warlord could do no matter what stood in her way she'd knock it down. She fought hard to become strong and face her fears and now she was a warlord in her own right, she could fight a little longer if it meant getting some respect her days of being treated second class were over now she made sure of that.

Oichi watched the wild Pokémon work and smiled Lady Shilo seemed to have a very special bond with the Pokémon here, but given the fact she was raised here it wasn't all that much of a surprise. She was a little jealous of her ability to bond with Pokémon to be honest it didn't take long for Lady Shilo to make friends with any Pokémon in the kingdom, she had never met anyone like her, Lady Shilo had an understanding of Pokémon that other warriors didn't. Though she was beginning something about her, sometimes when Lady Shilo didn't know she was watching and her barriers were down Oichi could see an inner struggle coming on inside her but whenever someone would talk to her Lady Shilo's barriers would go up once again. She seemed happy most of the time but there was a wound inside her that hasn't healed, even if she did not have feelings for her Oichi would still want to help her, it was in her nature, but she didn't know how to ask. Oichi didn't want to overstep a boundary or make Lady Shilo think she was a pest. "You ready to go?" Oichi jumped in surprise at the sound of Lady Shilo's voice behind her, she had managed to sneak up on her during Oichi's musings and hearing her voice, her body instantly responded sending waves of heat through her and brought back memories of last night's dream.

This dream had been the most vivid yet, she had found Lady Shilo near the pond she was going to question Lady Shilo's presence there but before she could get the words out Lady Shilo began to strip slowly, teasing her. Lady Shilo then walked up to her and began to kiss her rubbing her naked form against Oichi, as she stripped her naked as well, who moaned in response a silent plea in the sound. Oichi had reached out a hand to touch Lady's Shilo's breasts their shape and weight felt good in her hand she gasped as Lady Shilo put her mouth on her breast and started to suck. But it was when Lady Shilo dropped to her knees and used her mouth on her that Oichi couldn't take the torture any more Lady Shilo gave her a devilish grin as, feeling an orgasm rip through her, she woke it was still dark she had noticed when she looked out the window but thanks to the dream she couldn't sleep. Oichi spent a good hour or two relieving some "stress" that the dream had caused as she listened for Lady Shilo moving about it took every ounce of will power she possessed not to shout Lady Shilo's name as she reached the peak over and over again. She fell asleep a little before dawn and slept for a few hours before she felt rested and strong enough to face Lady Shilo without trying to take advantage of her.

"Yes Lady Shilo, lets depart" she said struggling to keep her voice level as she followed her out of the castle and started toward Ignis it wasn't long until they had reached Hideyoshi's castle. "Hmm… You're… the warlord of Aurora?! I never thought I'd see you over here… Well two can play at that game! If it's a battle you want, I'm ready" he said puffing up his chest and marching toward her with a slightly threatening air though Lady Shilo didn't back down, showing either her bravery or her stubborn nature. "Fine! Then a battle it is but Lady Shilo is going to win!" Oichi said with a fiery protectiveness she didn't know she had Hideyoshi turned and got a good look at Oichi for the first time then he gave her a seductive grin. "Hoho! Aren't you a cutie? I could do with someone like you in my army" he said with a wink to which Lady Shilo punched him the gut, surprising Oichi with her sudden violence. "Don't call me cutie I would never fight for someone like you anyway!" she said with a glare, noticing Lady Shilo triumphant grin and flashed her own smile back at her. "Heh…" Hideyoshi rubbed his sore stomach "Don't be so hasty… Once you see me in action you might change your mind" he smirked but he quickly stepped back as Lady Shilo raised her fist again. "Alright I think it's time for battle don't you" he led them to the battlefield it was filled with lava and had pillars of fire all over though there were plenty of places to walk on if you didn't have a fire type Pokémon and small hot springs dotted all around the field.

"This is the battlefield of Ignis! Pretty impressive huh? The pillars of fire and magma will stop you from getting near me… but my Chimchar isn't bothered by things like that!" he laughed as Lady Shilo ordered Eevee and Jigglypuff back two steps he sent his Chimchar forward to the edge of the magma but he couldn't reach either of Lady Shilo's troops Koroku sent Tepig to the far right of the battlefield while Nagayasu sent Bidoof, who couldn't walk on magma along the slightly more raised part of stone that was on Hideyoshi's side. "Lady Shilo look" Oichi said watching a pillar of fire go out "it seems there are times when the pillars of fire disappear Eevee and Jigglypuff can move across safely then" Lady Shilo nodded and sent both of her troops up to attack Chimchar and their combined attack nearly defeated him. The volcano shook under their feet it was active! "Bidoof can't go into magma…he's useless!" Nagayasu shouted in frustration not liking being far from the action as he sent him farther along the raised stone making him stand next to Tepig. "H-How can you say that about your own partner?!" Oichi asked horrified as Tepig moved toward Jigglypuff and used Ember while Chimchar did the same to Eevee. Rocks began to fall down on the battlefield quite suddenly a boulder hitting Chimchar and defeating him, Oichi turned to ask Lady Shilo what she wanted to do now when she noticed Lady Shilo had a haunted look in her eyes and she was very pale.

"Lady Shilo?" she said softly touching a hand to her arm, causing the young warlord to jump "S-Sorry, just… Um thinking" she muttered ordering Eevee, who seemed equally as frozen next to Tepig to attack and ordering Jigglypuff to attack Bidoof. Without their leader on the field it seems Koroku and Nagayasu lost their nerve because they just sent their Pokémon running and with Eevee, Jigglypuff and the falling rocks they were soon defeated. "Ignis Castle is ours!" Lady Shilo shouted throwing her fist in the air but Oichi could tell that Lady Shilo and Eevee hearts weren't quite in it but she cheered along with her anyway. "My castle! How could I lose it…? But I have made a vow! I'll be the one to find the legendary Pokémon! So that means I'll be back!" he said as he fled the castle, his former army following quickly. "Congratulations Lady Shilo! Your second castle! I'm sure we'll start adding allies before long. The only thing is… I don't know how…" she said with a sigh of regret "I don't believe it! You went into battle without knowing stuff like that?!" Oichi looked surprised at a tall man with spiky blonde hair and red marks under his eyes it was wearing red and blue "I watched your battle with Ignis. You're impressive for one so young! But if don't even know how to make allies… Then I guess you've got a ways to go before you can be considered a real warlord" he smiled apologetically when Oichi looked hurt at his words "Hey don't be like that I wasn't making fun of you. Tell you what I'll teach you how to make new allies alright my name's Keiji by the way. Just come and find me when you're ready to learn" he said heading off eastward while Oichi smiled at Lady Shilo, trying to get that paleness out of her face but curious as to what was wrong with her.


	4. The Warmth of the Embrace

**The Warmth of the Embrace and the Cold of the Abysses**

Lady Shilo told Keiji to meet them at Ignis castle later because they wanted to explore and see what kind of place it was. It wasn't long until they discovered a hot spring nearby "We should go in Lady Shilo, it will do well to relax after conquering a kingdom" Oichi said looking at the steaming water. Lady Shilo looked around at the different Pokémon some were in the water but most of them, who were fire types, were lying on the warm stones "All right why not" she said looking around a moment before turning her back to Oichi and began to shed her armor.

Oichi watched frozen as Lady Shilo undressed, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't tear her eyes away she could see a tense edge on her shoulder blades and an ache in the small of her back. "You should let me give you a massage sometime Lady Shilo, it would help relax your aches and pains" she said slowly taking off her own armor as Lady Shilo stepped into the hot spring.

"Hmm? Ah…sounds nice" Lady Shilo said softly the heat of the water was relaxing her body and making her sleepy "Aren't you coming in its wonderful" she sighed and leaned her head back. Oichi hadn't realized she had stopped moving "Yes, I was just thinking" she said stepping into the water and let out a small sound of release as the warm water eased the tiredness in her body. "This was a wonderful idea, I'm glad we came I haven't felt this relaxed in ages" Lady Shilo muttered softly.

Though Oichi would tell that Lady Shilo was feeling better she only felt more tense, the fact that she could see Lady Shilo's neck shining with the water and the way her scent reached toward Oichi from across was the spring setting her on edge. "T-That's wonderful I'm glad it's helping" she said licking her lips hazily as Lady Shilo closed her eyes and leaned a bit farther back, revealing more of her flesh that had been hidden. Oichi didn't understand what was wrong with her, lately she felt like an animal sometimes when she thought about Lady Shilo it was rude wasn't it? Well at any rate it certainly wasn't fair to Lady Shilo that she was being used, even if she didn't know it, by Oichi subconscious.

_**Later That Night**_

Lady Shilo walked down the hall of Ignis Castle, it was nearly midnight and she had just finished talking with Keiji, learning about recruiting allies, and now she was tempted to take Oichi up on her offer of a massage. Today was an eventful one but she couldn't sleep, she had this irritating habit of not being able to sleep for days at a time then suddenly crashing like the day she met Oichi, her doctor might have called it insomnia or something like that. Something on the wind made her want to pace, though she didn't know what was calling to her.

Oichi could hear Lady Shilo walking around in the hall, she knew Lady Shilo had trouble sleeping she had explained that to Oichi the first morning after she nearly scared Oichi out of her skin, but now it barely fazed her, it was just another thing that she adjusted to. She headed out into the hall following the sound Lady Shilo's footsteps and found that she left the castle and was sitting on the rocks that overlooked the battlefield that they had fought on to conquer Ignis. Oichi remembered earlier in battle when she and Eevee had frozen "Are you feeling alright Lady Shilo, you've been awfully quiet lately" she asked, referring to Lady Shilo's chilling silence as they walked back from the hot springs, no matter was Oichi tried she couldn't get Lady Shilo to respond other then grunts and head movements.

Lady Shilo sighed "I nearly lost my cool today, so many years and it's still controlling me" she growled the last part clenching her hands into fists and lowering her head so that her bangs hid her face. "What's controlling you?" Oichi asked the thought of anything controlling her seemed to surprised her warrior and she felt her move closer, offering comfort most likely "Well to explain that I'd need to tell you how I met Eevee, it was a few years ago when I was just a little girl-" Lady Shilo froze as the ground began to shake. "The volcano has become active again we need to get out of here" she said standing quickly but it was too late, rocks began to fall around them and she couldn't breathe the visions of earth falling around her, choking her, filled her mind.

"L-Lady Shilo?" Oichi said whipping around to look into the terrified expression of her warlord "We need to get out of here remember" she said grabbing onto Lady Shilo ice cold hand but Lady Shilo didn't seem to hear Oichi's voice. Oichi looked up as a shadow fell over her and screamed as she saw a large rock falling straight for her, but then she felt a tug on her hand and she was pulled into Lady Shilo's embrace. Lady Shilo had heard Oichi's scream and that had been enough to snap her out of her daze but though she was able to save Oichi from being crushed the rock that was going to crush her smashed into the ground and broke it open. Lady Shilo smashed the back of her head against the ground as they both fell and the last thing she heard as the darkness started to creep up on her conscious mind was Oichi screaming her name loudly as they fell into the cold dark abysses that opened up below them, turns out it was an underground cave, which would explain the reason that the ground was so thin and broke so easily despite the fact that the rock wasn't all that large or heavy.


	5. Lady Shilo's Fear

**Lady's Shilo's Fear**

"Lady Shilo wake up! Lady Shilo!" Lady Shilo's eyes felt heavy but the voice was getting quite insistent so somehow she managed to open them "You're yelling in my ear" she mumbled softly watching Oichi's worried face go in and out of focus for a moment before it remained in focus. "You're alright!" Oichi yelled in relief leaning down and embracing her letting go at once when she heard Lady Shilo hiss in pain "Sorry" she said in instant apology. "it's alright you didn't mean any harm I'm sure" Lady Shilo said looking around, they were in a cave of some sort the hole that they had fallen through was at least 90 feet up one of her legs was pinned under a small boulder and her chest hurt, probably from their fall.

Oichi took a deep breath to calm her racing heart she had been pulled into Lady Shilo's arms seconds before they fell, it had felt nice and she hadn't realized they were falling until they had landed she had landed on Lady Shilo's chest and had laid winded for a few moments. After she had regained her breath she had gotten up to see Lady Shilo unconscious and partly trapped under the rocks, her heart had stopped for a moment she remembered but she worked at unburying her with shaking hands after that she started to scream in panic for Lady Shilo but Oichi could breathe easier now that she was awake.

"We need to get this off me" Lady Shilo said leaning up and reaching to try and move the boulder but the movement caused her head to swim plus her chest and leg throbbed hard in complaint causing her to gasp and fall back onto her back."Ah! Not my best idea" she said flinching with a groan as the throbbing only got worse from the movement "Here let me get it" Oichi said moving so that she could get a grip on the boulder and started to lift it "Ow! No keep going" Lady Shilo said when Oichi hesitated "Just a little farther I can almost slide out" she groaned a little as she slid back away from the boulder that held her captive.

"Let me look at it Lady Shilo" Oichi said letting the boulder fall back to the ground and rising to her warlords side to look at her leg "It's broken" she muttered to herself after making several gently examinations of the area "you have a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion, you're very lucky Lady Shilo most people would die from a drop like that, but for now we'll need a splint" she said getting up and looking around for something to make the splint. "When I was a little girl I saw a strange Pokémon, I had never seen a Pokémon like that one before so I followed it" Lady Shilo began resting her head back to ease the strain in her neck. "But unfortunately the heavy rains made the ground weak and under our combined weight we were both sent underground" Oichi listened to Lady Shilo's story as she searched, finding a couple of sturdy sticks that would work for the time being until they found a way out.

"The two of us were stuck underground for most of the day, we depended on each other and found that we worked well together and thankful a few warriors and their partners helped out but it's left us both terrified of being buried alive and anything that could relate to it" she finished with a sigh "After that we became inseparable partners" she didn't turn her head when Oichi kneeled down beside her to splint her leg. "Your parents must have been worried" she said tearing her shawl apart to get the splint together "Didn't really have any never did, Eevee is the closest thing to family I ever had" Lady Shilo admitted as Oichi helped her stand.

"I'm sorry" Oichi said feeling sadness well up in her heart for the Lady Shilo of the past "it's alright it isn't I haven't gotten over ages ago" Lady Shilo said with half a shrug "I hope you'll come to trust me like that" Oichi said heading down a tunnel she found while looking for sticks. "Well you did kind of just save my life" she grunted out sweating from the effort to walk, even with Oichi's help "I think we're even there, I would have gotten crushed if you hadn't pulled me to you she responded blushing faintly at the memory of their embrace. The walks was mostly uphill at this point and Oichi had to offer more and more support to Lady Shilo to keep her moving until finally Lady Shilo's leg gave out entirely "We're nearly there Lady Shilo I can feel some air through here we must be close to the surface now" she said letting Lady Shilo rest while looking for where the air was coming from quickly finding a small hole that led to the outside.

"We can get out through here" she called back to Lady Shilo digging and making the hole larger it was hard work but Oichi had to do it, for Lady Shilo who had during the whole walk began to look more and more pale and making high pitch breathing sounds which couldn't be good. Soon the hole was large enough for them to squeeze through and Oichi ran back to Lady Shilo to help her stand "I can't" she respond as her broken leg folded under her weight "I'm not strong enough just go on without me" she added as sweat poured off her face along with her tears of fear. "Yes you can, I-I'll help you I'm not leaving without you Lady Shilo" Oichi argued feeling desperate this point, seeing Lady Shilo looking defeated was her lose hope. Suddenly Eevee and Jigglypuff burst into the tunnel through the enlarged hole and came over to them "Eevee Jigglypuff" Oichi called out in surprise seeing them down here wasn't what she was expecting.

Eevee moved forward cautiously clearly not liking being here as much as Lady Shilo but he continued forward nonetheless until he was beside Lady Shilo and sniffed her broken her leg. As Oichi watched Eevee rubbed against Lady Shilo and nudged her forward until Lady Shilo tried to move, the presence of Eevee seemed to give her some strength while it was just emotion or psychological Oichi didn't question it but just gave Lady Shilo some support while the group struggled forward. "It took a lot of courage for you to come in here buddy Oichi heard Lady Shilo mutter to her partner who was sort of helping her walk a bit "Thanks buddy Lady Shilo added with a happy sound as they exited the tunnel near the back of Ignis Castle. Oichi watched as Lady Shilo's other warrior helped take Lady Shilo inside though they were both terribly afraid but it was clear they cared a great deal for each other and she smiled not unlike the bond between her and Jigglypuff she thought as she petted her own partner in thanks hopefully Lady Shilo will never have to experience her fear again she thought but little did she know that Lady Shilo's ultimate test of her fear was yet to come.


	6. Allies and Conquering Greenleaf

**Allies and Conquering Greenleaf**

Oichi walked down to Lady Shilo's room, they had been staying at Ignis castle for 3 months now and despites her injuries Lady Shilo managed to recruit 3 new allies one with a Darumaka another with a Charmander and a third with a Tepig. Lady Shilo was planning to invade Greenleaf, the grass nation, but Oichi wanted her to wait until she was completely recovered. "How are you feeling today?" Oichi asked sitting at Lady Shilo's side snapping her out of a daze "I'm alright getting restless though" she responded shifting slightly to give Oichi more space. "I know you want to go and conquer Greenleaf but your health is much more important" she said placing a gentle hand on her wounded leg her eye on the bandage around Lady Shilo head and smiling faintly "You're right, I know but I just need some fresh air and stuff like that" Lady Shilo said getting up slowly and limping over to open the window but if anything it only made it hotter in the castle.

Lady Shilo took a deep breath of the spicy ashy air of Ignis she missed Aurora so much it was like a hole in her heart that couldn't be filled. She wondered how the Pokémon were doing without her, hoped that they were alright but what she missed most of all were the sights and sound of her home, this place was nice but it didn't have the same energy that Aurora had. "I was practically raised outside staying inside all the time makes me crazy" she admitted sitting back down with a sigh "Really? That sounds difficult can't imagine how you survived long though" Oichi said with a playful grin blushing with surprise as Lady Shilo dropped an arm over her shoulders and leaned her head close. "It was hard sometimes but I had Eevee so I wasn't completely alone and that helped" she closed her eyes feeling sleepy "You smell nice" she muttered the heat of the castle making her drowsy. "Th-Thank you Lady Shilo" Oichi stammered, though Lady Shilo was now asleep, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her body temperature rising with Lady Shilo so close it was only natural. Oichi put her arms around Lady Shilo unable to resist the urge but that put their faces even closer tempting Oichi unbearably but somehow she managed to stop herself from making any moves that could cost her Lady Shilo's trust and friendship.

"Come on guys lets go" Lady Shilo shouted happily to her army running as quick as she could through the gates of Ignis, though she now walked with a limp, she had had a very refreshing nap and when she woke she knew it was time to invade Greenleaf, much to Oichi's chagrin but thankfully Oichi didn't press the matter because she didn't want to have to reveal her secret. It didn't take them long to reach Greenleaf "Hmm…You're the new Warlord of Aurora Shilo right? I've heard a lot about you… But I didn't expect you to be this young. I suppose you need a bit of youthful energy in this rough old world. Maybe it's time for my generation to call it a day…" Motonari said with a grin. "Lord Mostonari! How can you say such a thing?!"Motoharu said in shock "Our army would fall apart without your wisdom" agreed Takakage "Well no rest for the wicked, eh?" Motonari said with a sigh "I suppose I'd better do what's expected of me…" he lead them to the battlefield with pride "what do you think it takes to win battles Shilo you're thinking…strength right?" he looked at her but she just raised her eyebrow in confusion "But strength alone is not enough. Do you understand what I'm saying? Doing battle is not just about defeating your enemies. It involves strategy, claim all the banners on the battle field he said gesture to third grey banners on the field "and victory is yours"

Oichi watched as Lady Shilo sent Jigglypuff and Eevee toward the farthest banner and sent the others toward the middle of the field "So we're splitting up to get the banners? Alright Jigglypuff lets not let Lady Shilo down" Oichi said with fiery determination in her eyes. Oichi looked at Lady Shilo and could see her mind at work; she used her warrior ability to extend Eevee's range and claimed the banner on the far right while sending Jigglypuff as backup and sending Charmander to the middle banner sending Tepig and Darumaka toward the final banner having Darumaka defeat a Swaddle using its Flame wheel attack and it's run up ability. "Your link with Eevee… It's pretty strong and you both seem close. Hey, by the way, I read that there is some far away world where people put Pokémon in these little balls and carry them around! Pretty strange no? Now, where did I read that…?" Motonari muttered, thinking to himself "I guess the peaceful days when I can just focus on my Pokémon research are still a long ways away" he said regretfully as he sent the remaining Swaddle to attack Tepig and his Pansage to claim the left most banner before send his own Snivy forward to attack Eevee.

Lady Shilo sent Jigglypuff next to the Snivy, unfortunately Jigglypuff fell into a trap so it couldn't attack but she used Eevee's Quick Attack instead and the banner healed some of damage that Eevee suffered. After that she sent Tepig after the last Swaddle and defeated it even though it used its ability Grass cloak to raise its defense, once it was gone she sent Darumaka to attack the Pansage, which wounded it but didn't defeat it completely. Motonari make his forces attack again though he moved Snivy so that it could hit Jigglypuff and Eevee instead of just Eevee as it had done last turn Pansage on the other hand stayed on the banner and attacked Darumaka because it couldn't reach Tepig. Under the fiery power of flame wheel Pansage was lost and quickly defeated while Charmander moved toward Eevee to help defeat Snivy, who was hit with Quick Attack and, after Jigglypuff climbed out of the trap, three Double Slaps. All on his own he still put up quite a fight but in no time they claimed victory!

"I knew the day would finally come when I'd face defeat on my own battlefield." He said grinning slightly "Lord Motonari…" Motoharu said reaching toward him "Surely now I can be left in peace? You are a more worthy warlord for Greenleaf then I, Shilo. I just ask that you take care of my beloved kingdom." He said shaking her hand "Of course" Lady Shilo responded letting a grin of understanding appear on her face for the first time since the battle started and allowing his three former warriors say goodbye to him as he left Greenleaf, they had been impressed with Lady Shilo's battle style and had asked to join her naturally she accepted. She raised her fist in the air in her traditional victory pose "Greenleaf castle is ours!" she shouted as Eevee and the other Pokémon cheered "Congratulations Lady Shilo" Oichi said looking at her smiling face and feeling happiness burning inside, along with other emotions, as Lady Shilo sent some of their other forces to Ingis to give that castle some protection as the allies that they were keeping with them headed into the newly won castle, it being highlighted in the light of the setting sun.


	7. My Warlord, My Heart, My Love

**My Warlord, My Heart, My Love**

Oichi was feeling wonderful, Lady Shilo had three kingdoms under her control, they had allies to spare, and right now they were enjoying a walk together just the two of them. It had been quite awhile since they had had a moment to themselves, what with training to conquer Fontaine but so far Lady Shilo hasn't seemed to give any thought to invading that kingdom yet, Oichi couldn't help but wonder what she was waiting for? It was like this with Ignis and Greenleaf too they trained until suddenly one morning, even without telling Oichi, she'd say they were going to invade. She felt rather hurt that Lady Shilo didn't confide in her more but since Oichi had her own secrets she couldn't blame Lady Shilo for not speaking to her about her plans to much. Still she worried sometimes for the young warlord, sometimes she seemed to be in her own little world and she didn't seem to take notice of her or the others in those times.

Lady Shilo sat down under a tall oak tree rolling her shoulders in hopes to rid herself of the bothersome pain that had been plaguing her for day, but to no avail and sighed. "So we're going strong huh?" she asked as Oichi sat beside her, Lady Shilo had told her troops to take a day off to relax a bit and they went away to do who knows what, but Oichi had wanted to stay with Lady Shilo so the two of them decided to go for a walk. "We're doing wonderfully Lady Shilo" Oichi quickly agreed trying to keep her eyes away from her flexing shoulder, but not doing a very good job of it "Wonderful, it's good to know you agree Oichi" Lady Shilo said feeling a satisfying crack as she finally managed to make the pain leave her shoulders. "If I may be honest Lady Shilo…" Oichi started, waiting till the young warlord nodded before continuing "that was gross" she finished with a chuckle feeling a quick shock as Lady Shilo smiled in response.

Oichi felt heat rush into her face and quickly looked away _why I feel this way she_ questioned herself for, what felt like the thousandth time in the past few months. Her feelings for Lady Shilo had grown a great deal from what they had been before, though Oichi still couldn't get a handle on them she felt as if she were on the edge of some great drop that she'd topple into it at any moment but was it truly a bad thing? She wasn't so sure anymore "I agree it did sound pretty bad huh, but I feel so much better now so I really couldn't care" she heard Lady Shilo respond as the young warlord leaned against the trunk "Do your shoulders hurt all the time?" she asked curious and slightly worried "No not really, but we've been working so hard and all" Lady Shilo responds with a shrug

"I'm sorry Lady Shilo" Oichi said "If I knew, I'd had you slow down a bit" Lady Shilo looked at her "That's exactly why I didn't say anything, I didn't want to slow down, I wanted to plow ahead, I need to" she amended looking up at the sky. "But why" Oichi asked looking startled at the passion in Lady Shilo's voice "I need to prove to myself, and everyone else that I'm good enough, that I'm strong enough to be someone more than the girl that lived on the streets, I want to be known as a mighty warlord that is brave and strong and honest" she sighed "I just want to be remembered as a good person" she leaned her head back against the tree. Oichi felt her heart weaken, tremble and fall to the warlord before her, the passion at which she spoke awed Oichi and she couldn't stop her heart from being taken, even if Lady Shilo didn't realize it was now hers.

"You will be Lady Shilo I know it, if anyone will be remember it'll have to be you, no one else has half as much a heart as you do, Pokémon everywhere adore you, even if you're an enemy" Oichi reassured her with all her heart "You have more honor than many warriors and you and Eevee's bond is something that many warrior would envy" she added feeling her love loosen her tongue a bit but felt happiness soar through her when Lady Shilo smiled widely at her "You think so?" she asked looking at her, her blue eyes bright with happiness "I know so" Oichi answered confidently, willing to say anything to see Lady Shilo so happy. "Thanks Oichi that really cheered me up" Lady Shilo said grinning at her, which caused her to go scarlet and look away quickly again "A-Anytime Lady Shilo" she stammered quickly, her heart beating double time in her nervousness "But I doubt I'd be half as good as I am if I didn't have you" she continued, making Oichi look up startled "It's true Oichi, you're always there for me, pushing me forward, giving me faith and hope, making me fight harder and smarter, you give me the drive to keep going even when I feel I can't you never lose hope in me, when I give up hope in myself and that's just as important as strength, sometimes more important" Lady Shilo said while Oichi stared at her speechless her eyes swimming with tears of joy Lady Shilo really _did _care for her, at least as a friend anyway and that meant the world to the young advisor.

Lady Shilo smiled at her friend who looked rather shocked; she knew that Oichi wasn't happy that she didn't confide in her more but she couldn't really tell her any plans, because she didn't really know when she was to invade a kingdom ever since she was a little girl she heard a voice in her head sometimes it'd tell her things, it helped her become a warlord and it helped her take the castles that she had under her control, but she was afraid to tell Oichi this despite what she had said before she was afraid her friend would leave her if she knew about the voice so she kept it secret for her friendship and the sake of her warriors because let's face it no one would follow the orders of someone who heard voices would they?

She tuned into the static in the back of her mind and listened to see if the voice would say anything sometimes if she really tried she could hear a few words or maybe a sentence if she was lucky "Time…..invade…is now…." As she heard the deep voice echo in her ears she didn't even she had bolted upwards, or that Oichi was talking to her concerned. Oichi didn't know what was going on, one moment she and Lady Shilo were having a nice conversation, then suddenly she's sitting stiffly and not responding to Oichi "Lady Shilo? Please tell me what's wrong" she asked desperately her hands on the warlord's shoulders but instead of responding to her pleas Lady Shilo looked at her with glassy eyes and muttered "It is time to invade Fontaine"


	8. Fontaine, Gates of Neptune

**Fontaine, Gates of Neptune**

Oichi watched Lady Shilo as they approached the gates of Fontaine, ever since yesterday she seemed distant and lost in her own thoughts. "Lady Shilo are you alright" she whispered to the young warlord, startling her a moment "What? Oh yes fine, just…..thinking" she muttered back as the gates opened to reveal a tall man with silver hair and practically glowing with a dark mysterious air that would give anyone the chills. He turned his blue eyes on Shilo's army and smirked "You wish to challenge me in battle… And what might your name be?" Motochika's eyes widened slightly as Shilo took him "So you're Shilo…? I'd heard that Aurora had a new warlord…But I always thought that we would meet on the battlefield of Aurora not here." He shrugged "Well never mind. A battle is a battle no matter where it takes place." He led them out to the battlefield and opened the floodgates as he spoke "The spirit of the water gushes forth shall we sample some of it?" he smirked at Oichi's startled look as she gasped "there is water everywhere" echoed slightly in the open air "What's your plan Shilo? Defeat is only a matter of time unless you do something" his said with a look of a man possessed.

Lady Shilo used her warrior ability to extend Eevee's range and close one of the floodgates so that her forces could move forward without trouble she sent her Pansage forward to stand near a fountain having Jigglypuff follow him quickly then sending the two Swaddles over to support Eevee. "Can you feel it? There is something flowing down from the north…Something big…it's a wave…a crushing black wave…but it won't sweep me away. I will continue to fight continue to cry out…" he paused long enough to send his troops forward, letting his Panpour and Oshawott stay in a small pool of water while sending his Wooper and Piplup over to try and overtake Eevee and the Swaddles "You wish to resist? Excellent" he added as he saw Shilo's defiant face. She sent Eevee forward and attacked the Piplup with Tackle and used the Swaddles over and attacked it twice more with Bug Bite while sending Jigglypuff and Pansage over toward the small pool of water. Motochika used Piplup to attack Eevee while sending Wooper to attack one of the Swaddles and sending Panpour and Oshawott to attack Pansage

Oichi watched Lady Shilo in surprise, usually in battle she seemed more animated, but now she looked like she were dead set on the goal ahead she seemed cold and mean in battle today she didn't hold back at all, usually she seemed a little restrained but today she wasn't pulling any punches. Oichi watched as she ordered a relentless attack on Piplup and caused it to faint while sending Pansage and Jigglypuff to attack Panpour, causing it to faint as well. "A bitter blow, but it's not over yet" he growled sending his Wooper over to the same Swaddle as before and causing it to faint and sending his Oshawott over to attack Eevee "Don't think you'll win so easily, I haven't even begun to fight!" she shouted the last part sending her remaining Swaddle to attack the Wooper along with Pansage, causing it to faint while Eevee used Quick Attack against Oshawott. Warriors on both sides waited with baited breath, the tension in the air sparking like electricity as the two warlords stared at each other across the battlefield each wanting victory, both determined to destroy the other but they both knew only one would get their wish, which was more powerful? Who would claim the kingdom? Suddenly as if a cord snapped Lady Shilo ordered Jigglypuff to attack Oshawott and in the snap of finger the battle was won "Fontaine Castle is ours" Lady Shilo shouted happily while the Pokémon cheered.

"So this is it…" he muttered to himself picking up his partner and standing tall, despite his defeat "You won fair and square the castle of Fontaine is yours, but even though my castle is lost my Pokémon will never leave me. Together we will continue to resist the tides of fate." No one can quite explain what happened next, maybe in those last moments on the battlefield the two made a connection of some sort, but everyone was slightly surprised when Lady Shilo looked at him for a moment without speaking then raised her fist into the air, and even more when Motochika, after chuckling a bit and smirking, returned her gesture as he walked away toward the setting sun. After setting in the castle and moving her new and old forces around a bit Lady Shilo took a little while to explore her new castle, mildly surprised to see Oichi still up considering the girl usually went to bed when the troops got settled in.

"Oh. Lady Shilo…Congratulations…You've heard the stories too, haven't you Lady Shilo? The legendary Pokémon who is said to appear before the one who conquers all the kingdoms…the truth is that…right now Ransei is on the brink of destruction…Far to the north of Aurora…a certain warlord has set out on the road of conquest. His name is Nobunaga…His stated aim is to conquer all of the kingdoms and destroy Ransei. If Nobunaga is trying to destroy Ransei he probably wants to use the power of the legendary Pokémon to do so. So… I think we should find this legendary Pokémon before Nobunaga does! That way we can save Ransei! Luckily Nobunaga's reach doesn't extend this far south yet. Pugilis, Violet, and Chrysalia are the three kingdoms that are nearest to us. Each of their warlords are famed far and wide for their courage and strength. If we could get them to join us, our army would be truly formidable..." Oichi let a small, slightly forced, smile appear on her face but the distant look was back in her eyes.

"Good…time…explain me…her" Lady Shilo nodded though she felt very nervous now "Sounds good Oichi, but…uh there's something I have to tell you too" she said looking back to make sure the rest of her troops were still in the castle. Oichi's heart began to race in fear _did Lady Shilo know her secret?_ "I hear a voice in my head, it's been telling me when to invade and where" Lady Shilo muttered quickly looking down at the ground and digging the tip of her shoe into the ground in her nervousness "I know you I'm crazy now and if you want to leave I'm alright with that" she added quickly before Oichi could respond, still looking away from her. Oichi was surprised, but that would explain a lot of her actions in the past, as for leaving her, that was out of the question even if she didn't need to stop Nobunaga, her heart would break if she left Lady Shilo now. "Lady Shilo…You're my best friend and my warlord I'll follow you come hell fire or high water, even if the world were ending I'd stand by your side and fight beside you that is my one and only wish" Oichi reassured with a quiet passion in her voice while she placing her hand on her shoulder "Oichi…" with a quiet sob Lady Shilo hugged her close. Oichi slowly and gently lowered herself and Lady Shilo to the ground, as they would have fallen if she had not, muttering quiet words of comfort and understanding as Lady Shilo let out years of neglect and loneliness "It's alright Lady Shilo, It's alright" she said starting to rub her back in comforting circles. "Th-Thanks Oichi" Lady Shilo sniffled and wiped her eyes on her shawl, getting up and pulling Oichi up along with her "It's no problem Lady Shilo I'm just glad you're feeling better" Oichi responded feeling her love for the warlord shine through her until she felt amazed that Lady Shilo couldn't see it herself. "I feel better really" she responded giving Oichi a smile that nearly stopped her heart, but she could see buried deep in her eyes, the fear and loneliness still lingered _I'll do all I can to get rid of that haunted look _Oichi swore to herself as the pair headed into the castle.


End file.
